Disloyalty
by Cherrylin
Summary: "Unless you can find some sort of loyalty, you cannot find unity and peace in your active living." - Josiah Royce - Satoko POV. Short.


**WARNING:**

To those of you who are following my Kurushi-hen story, do not be confused. These two stories are not related in any way.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

_Higurashi no Naku Koro ni_ and its original characters belongs entirely to Ryukishi07. Also, any resemblance to any person, living or dead, is merely a coincidence. This fictional work is written by C. 'Cherrylin' L. G.. Any resemblance to the plot, story and concept is not intended, and should not be accused as copied or traced work. All content is fictitious, and should not be confused with real events.

* * *

><p><strong>DISLOYALTY<strong>

_Why?_ is the question that runs through my head again and again. Why? Why?

I close my eyes… thinks back. What went wrong? I don't understand. It's as if Dad was here one day, and the next, he was replaced by someone else. Was I blind? Was it only me who knew nothing? Is it my fault? Is it because of me? Mom separated with Dad, but why? Why, why? Was it really just me who didn't notice? Wasn't Mom and Dad okay with each other? But everything was so perfect..?

Wasn't it?

I don't know where Dad is now. Mom won't allow us to see him. She says he has a bad influence on me and Nii-nii – but I really don't understand. He loved us. He took care of us.

A foreign man came into my home. He replaced Dad. He took Dad's place in Mom's life. I was angry. How could anyone be so… disloyal? I didn't want to have anything to do with him. He wasn't Dad. No matter how much he thinks he is, he's not Dad. He's just here. In our home.

Nii-nii's got nothing against him. He accepts it. Is he blind?  
>"He loves our mother, and he loves us," said Nii-nii to me multiple times. I don't understand. That was Dad's role. Not that Man's. He's got nothing to do here.<p>

But perhaps I don't have any reason to hate him. Mom loves him. Nii-nii looks up to him.. I just have to accept it. I'm powerless; there's nothing I can do on my own.

They separate. Mom marries again, with a new man. I'm not angry anymore… I'm outraged. And I can feel that Nii-nii doesn't approve either; but he's taking it easy. Much more easy than me. But I know he understands me, even if he doesn't say anything.

Why, why?

I'm sad, but Mom doesn't know. I try to hide it, but I can't hide it from Nii-nii. He comforts me.

That Man can feel it. He knows I hate him… but he doesn't know that I know that. He doesn't think I haven't seen right through him. He buys me and Nii-nii candy in attempt to make me like him. But I hate him. I take the candy with friendliness, but it doesn't change anything.

He doesn't even look like us. Anyone can see, that he's not Dad. Both Dad and Mom are blond, and so are Nii-nii and I. But that Man's hair's dark. He doesn't look like Dad.

Mom and that Man drives somewhere with me. Nii-nii stays home. They think I know nothing, but I know what they want. Mom found out how much I hate that Man, so they're taking me away so I can become friends with that Man.

But that Man is not Dad.

I'm tired and I close my eyes. The car's motor is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep. Once I wake up, I'm alone at the backseat. I look out of the window; Mom and that Man's standing by a fence, looking out on the great water.

Fury runs in my blood. A tear rolls down my cheek. My wrist itches… so bad.

I can't take this anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

Yaaay~ an unexpected oneshot from yours truly! (Also my shortest "fanfic" ever..)

Alright alright… so, we had Danish today and were told to write a specific kind of essay with the topic "stepfather/stepmother", and I decided to take inspiration in Satoko. I still haven't gotten my essay back or anything, but there's two details that are different from the Danish and English version; the Danish essay I gave to my teacher obviously didn't say "nii-nii", but rather just, "my brother". The other detail is the second last line, about the wrist. I didn't have that in the Danish version.

Otherwise, this is pretty much what I wrote, just in Danish x'D.


End file.
